Girls Can't Play
by AmIObsessed
Summary: Just a one shot that I decided to type up right now while watching a baseball game on tv xD Apparently, some boys doubt that girls are good at sports. And they're about to be proven wrong by a certain red head.


Just a quick one-shot for Flaky because she's so adorable and I like her surrounded by boys xD

Flippy chuckled. "You're out! Too bad Mime, but I don't think that your 'bat' is going to hit this ball anytime soon."

Mime pretended to throw his imaginary hat down and stomp off to go sit in the bleachers. Besides getting out on his first timer up, this was fun! The boys had decided that it was time to get together and play a friendly game of baseball that day since the skies had been clear from the previous days of nothing but rain. Agreeing that it was a good idea, they had come to one of the empty lots that was located on the boarder of town, and there they were now.

"Alright," Flippy casually stood and threw the ball up, "who's next? Who wants to strike out next?" He had a small smirk on his face as he looked at the other boys. "Anyone? Don't be a bunch of—" the smirk was wiped off of his face when a small voice spoke up.

"I think it's my turn, Flippy!"

The war veteran turned his eyes to face the bleachers. He didn't see anyone . . . so he tilted his head down. When he did, he was met with warm crimson eyes that belonged to none other than, "Flaky? Wait, what did you say?"

Flaky stood on her toes, smiling. "I said I wanted to go next!"

"Uh," uncertainly, Flippy looked past the chain link that protected where the audience was supposed to be seated at. He saw Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy raising one arm, then clapping, then jumping up excitedly. "Don't you want to go make up a cheer with the other girls?"

Once that had left his lips, her smile vanished. Flaky looked at the girls who were dancing now and chanting something about team spirit. Her expression was one of complete annoyance. "Really? I don't think so, Flippy. I want to play baseball with the boys."

Flippy bent down, tussled up her hair, and said it his best caring voice. "It's not like that, Flakes." Hey, maybe using her nickname would give him some points? "Boys are rough and they're really hard to play with."

"Flippy," the girl's usual timid eyes were firm when she spoke to him. "Give me the bat. I'm going to play."

He looked a little taken back by this, so much that he took his hand back to himself. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

". . . Alright then," he slowly handed her the wooden bat, which she snatched and turned on heel to walk to home plate. "Don't think that we're going to go easy on you just because you're a girl! I'll make sure to go extra challenging on you!"

Flaky held the back of her hand to him, "I hear you, Flippy. And don't worry, I'm not concerned." She sent him a cute smile before she set her feet shoulder width. "Quick talking and start pitching, soilder."

Flippy grinned at the sudden challenge and called to the other outfield players, "Hey, we're gonna let Flaky have a turn. Don't go easy on her!"

Shifty and Lifty were at first base, and when they heard this, they started sending taunts at her. "Ooooh it's Flaky! Everyone move back! This one's got power in her!" They snickered and winked at her.

Tightening her grip on the bat, she said, "Put your mitts where your mouths are, boys. I may be small, but I'm good!"

"Ready Flaky? It's coming!" Flippy pulled his arm back and released the baseball, sending a speeding curveball. No one had been able to hit this ball yet, so why would she hit—His eyes widened as he heard a deafening crack of wood against . . . "Oh my God." The only thing he was able to see was a flash of red running to first base. Then he was pulled back into the game. "Splendid, aren't you supposed to go after the air balls!?"

Splendid was lazily floating around in the air. Yawning, he opened one eye to glare down at him, "You just interrupted my na-" That's when the ball whizzed right past his head, so close that he heard the air being sliced through. He dropped a foot from surprise. "Oh! Don't worry, I got it!"

While Splendid took off after it, Flaky was making her way past first base. She giggled at the twin's shocked expressions.

"What the hell! Did a_ girl _just do _that_?!" Shifty stared after her with his hands raised in front of himself.

Lifty yelled up at the sky, "Yo Splendork! Could you be any slower?!"

Splendid finally grabbed the ball and sent it flying back to Earth. "Like you two could get it!"

As Flaky ran past Nutty as second place, the ball cut through the Earth's atmosphere. It turned into a flaming ball that resembled a meteor and ceated a whistling noise.

This got Nutty's attention so he looked up. "Huh! Hahahaha! Look at the bright ligh-" Before he could finish the last word, the ball slammed down through his head. The sugar addict fell back with a hole going through his forehead. Oh well.

The Mole walked over his body feeling around with his cane. He picked up the now bloody baseball and, surprisingly, threw it in the right direction to third base.

By now, Flaky had stomped down on third base. She waved to Lumpy as she passed by, "Hi Lumpy!" and then she was off to homeplate.

Lumpy waved back at her, "Hiya Flaky! I hope you make it!" The ball hit the side of his head, but he didn't seem to notice. The same blank, cross eyed face was transformed in a goofy smile.

At the pitcher's mound, Flippy couldn't believe what he was seeing. What had happened to the organized team that he had put together!? Groaning, he ran to third base, grabbed the ball, and yelled to Toothy who was the umpire. "You better catch this!"

"Wha-?" The buck toothed boy didn't know what hit him when he was sent tumbling back in the dirt. His dazed expression turned to a sick one as he felt the world turning black around him. Then he heard Flippy yelling that Flaky was about to get to home plate.

Shaking off his concussion, Toothy got up and, racing against Flaky, he ran to the plate.

Flaky frowned and she did the only thing she could do, slide. She grit her teeth and held back the tears as the dirt and sharp pebbles scratched up her smooth legs. Seconds passed before she touched the plate; one millisecond more and she would've been tagged by Toothy.

Sniffles adjusted his glasses and swiped his arms out, "She's safe!"

Flaky smiled, sighed in relief, and let her head fall back against the dirt. Above her, the boys were gathering around, giving her shocked looks. "S-see Flippy. I said I could do it!" And that's when she noticed it. The snickering faces of Shifty and Lifty, Splendid's eyes averted away from her, and Flippy covering his mouth with one hand, cheeks turning red. Confused, she asked, "W-what's the matter . . . ?"

Cuddles was the one who bent down and helped her up, whispering to her, "Flaky . . . when you slide on the dirt . . . don't wear a skirt."

Flaky's face instantly turned a lovely red as she realized that her skirt had ridden up and every single one of the boys had seen her underwear. She covered her face and squeaked, "O-oh my God! Don't look at m-me!" Screaming in embarrassment, she ran off to confide in Giggles.

When she was gone, Flippy lowered his hand to reveal a smile, face flushed. "W-wow . . ." then he fell back with a nosebleed.

Woot! Oh Flippy~ Such a sicko x3 Review everyone!


End file.
